Ballpoint pens exist that, in order to enable writing with line widths of varying thicknesses, are formed capable of front-rear displacement of the relative positions of a holder, this being part of a ballpoint pen-tip, and an outer member that covers the outer periphery of the ballpoint pen-tip, to a holder retracted position covering as far as a portion where a tip of the outer member reaches a compression deformed swaged section at a leading end of the holder. Note that when the relative positions of the outer member and the holder are at the holder retracted position, a writing ball and the tip of the outer member are capable of contacting a writing surface at the same time. Patent Document 1 below describes an example of such technology.
Patent Document 1: JPA 2013-252655